


Day 27: Weak

by Watachan



Series: Hijack March Madness 2015 [27]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hijack March Madness, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rien qu'une fois dans ma vie, j'aimerais être le type qui finit avec celui qu'il aime !"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 27: Weak

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, c'est parti complètement en live, je me suis vraiment laissé porter par l'inspiration qui me venait et puis c'est tout...

Jack fixait l'eau sous lui, en contrebas du pont sur lequel il était assis. Pas un grand pont suspendu comme on voit dans les films. Juste un petit pont de pierre d'à peine une dizaine de mètres de long. Quand à l'eau, elle lui arrivait à peine au menton s'il s'y plongeait.

S'il s'était agit d'un grand pont, avec une grand rivière coulant dessous, il n'était pas certain d'y plonger pour autant, parce que même s'il était blessé maintenant, il n'avait pas envie de mourir. Même si son cœur lui faisait si mal qu'il aimerait bien s'assommer pour ne plus avoir à le supporter.

Rien qu'une fois dans sa vie, il aurait aimer avoir de la chance, un tournant décisif qui lui permettrait de sortir la tête de l'eau. Entre son père qui les avait quitté sa mère, sa sœur et lui, ses notes qui jouaient au yoyo et sa vie sentimentale quasi nulle, il voulait juste un petit coup de pouce du destin. Juste un, une seule fois.

_Jack !

Il se retourna à la voix de son amie la plus proche. Thiana, qu'on appelait Tooth pour son désir presque obsessionnel de devenir dentiste, arrivait vers lui sur son vélo. Elle s'arrêta à un mètre de lui, posant son moyen de transport contre le pont puis elle se rendit à ses côtés.

_Jack, est-ce que ça va ?

_Honnêtement, non. Tu sais... j'ai cru que cette fois, j'aurais de la chance, que...

Il se pinça les lèvres puis enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Tooth le rejoint sur le bord du pont, passant un bras dans son dos en réconfort.

_Dis-toi que tu as évité le pire. Savoir qu'il sort déjà avec Astrid t'auras éviter de devoir lui expliquer tes sentiments...

_Rien qu'une fois, Tooth...

Il releva la tête et fixa le ciel, des larmes montant à ses yeux.

_Rien qu'une fois dans ma vie, j'aimerais être le type qui finit avec celui qu'il aime ! C'est trop demander que de voir mes sentiments retourner ? De l'entendre dire qu'il m'aime aussi ?! Hein ? C'est donc si mal que ça ?!

_Jack, chuuut...

Elle caressa sa joue en le tirant vers elle, l'étreignant en espérant qu'il se calme. Elle avait assisté à la scène quelques heures plus tôt.

Jack lui parlait souvent de ses sentiments pour Hiccup, depuis qu'elle lui avait soufflé qu'elle voyait bien la tête qu'il faisait lorsqu'il était là. Et il avait dit qu'il se confierait à l'auburn, qu'il lui avouerait ses sentiments, qui duraient depuis trop longtemps déjà. Et juste quand tout semblait aller pour le mieux, Astrid était arrivée et avait embrassé Hiccup, sur la joue en se collant à lui d'une façon qu'une simple amie ne ferait pas. Alors l'auburn avait avoué qu'ils sortaient ensemble depuis quelques jours, et le monde de Jack s'était à nouveau écroulé sous ses pieds.

Tooth avait vu la couleur disparaître du visage déjà pâle de Jack, ses yeux s'écarquiller et perdre de leur éclat. Elle avait vu son sourire faux, qu'il essayait sincère en disant qu'il était content pour eux, et elle n'avait pas manqué comme il était parti discrètement alors que tout le monde félicitait le nouveau couple. Elle était maintenant à le consoler alors qu'il retenait ses larmes tout en voulant les laisser couler. Il avait fait pareil quand son père était parti cinq ans plus tôt sans même un adieu. Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qui clochait pour que Jack subisse tout ça. Qu'avait-il fait de mal ?

Un mois plus tard, Tooth pédalait le plus vite possible, espérant que la nouvelle qu'elle avait entendu un peu plus tôt redonnerait courage à son ami. Lorsqu'elle arriva à bon port, elle prit à peine le temps de cadenasser son vélo avant de s'engouffrer dans la boutique où elle savait que Jack l'attendait. Il était occupé à lire une BD et ne la vit pas tout de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'elle pose sa main sur son épaule. Il fronça les sourcils en la voyant reprendre son souffle.

_Hey, respire. Pourquoi tu as couru ? Tu ne pouvais pas me dire ce qu'il y a au téléphone ?

_Jack... ça ne... s'annonce pas au téléphone... une nouvelle comme ça...

_Reprends ton souffle, on va sortir, OK ?

Elle hocha de la tête alors qu'il reposait sa BD et ils sortirent, la brune à la mèche multicolore reprenant son vélo et suivant Jack avec.

_Donc... c'est quoi cette nouvelle ?

_J'ai parlé avec Astrid tout à l'heure.

_Oh... et alors ?

Elle vit bien le regard qu'il avait. Le nom de la blonde était presque tabou désormais, parce que ça lui faisait trop mal de savoir qu'elle avait le droit à tout ce qui lui était interdit. Tooth lui sourit.

_C'est fini avec Hiccup. Ils se sont séparés ce matin.

L'argenté s'arrêta dans sa marche et la fixant comme si elle venait de dire la plus grosse impossibilité du monde.

_Sérieux ?

_Elle vient de me le dire ! Et tu ne devineras jamais la raison de leur rupture...

_Je n'ai pas envie de deviner, alors crache le morceau, dit-il en jouant inconsciemment avec ses dents.

_Jack... ils ont cassés parce qu'il lui a avoué... qu'il préférait les hommes...

L'argenté la fixa avec la bouche grande ouverte, tout ce qu'il voulait dire coincé dans sa gorge, l'information trop grosse pour lui.

_T-tu veux dire...

_Jack, écoute bien ce que je vais te dire... Hiccup. Est. Gay.

Il avait très bien compris la première fois, mais l'entendre encore était comme une réelle confirmation. Du moins, de ce que Tooth lui disait. C'est là qu'il réalisa.

_Mais il lui a dit ? Vraiment ?

_Oui, apparemment.

_Non ! Pas « apparemment » ! Tu es _certaine_ de toi ?

Ceci la laissant à son tour muette et il la fixa avec des yeux ronds. Il tapota son épaule tandis que ses pieds le faisaient sursauter comme un petit lapin.

_Faut que je lui parle...

Et il s'en alla en courant, ne prenant même pas le temps d'entendre la brunette lui proposer de le conduire en vélo.

Hiccup trouva Jack devant sa porte à peine une demi-heure plus tard, l'argenté essoufflé d'avoir couru tout du long. Il était tellement à court d'air qu'il n'arrivait même pas à aligner deux mots sans devoir reprendre une bouffée d'air. L'auburn le laissa entrer chez lui et lui apporta un verre d'eau. D'ici à ce que Jack reprenne une respiration normale, il lui parla par mot hâché.

_Tooth... parler... d'Astrid... casser... avec... toi...

_Oh, c'est pas vrai... tout le monde est déjà au courant alors ?

_Sais pas...

Hiccup s'enfonça dans le canapé en se massant le visage. Jack fixa son verre d'eau et, il décida, le vida d'une seule traite avant de le poser sur la table. Il se tourna ensuite vers Hiccup.

_Elle a dit que... que tu avais avoué être gay...

Il vit distinctement l'auburn tomber encore plus dans le canapé alors qu'il n'osait pas le regarder, ses mains encore sur son visage.

_Je suis désolé...

_De quoi, Hic ? C'est pas un crime... et tu sais...

_Elle était pas sensé le dire ! Elle avait dit qu'elle ne le dirait à personne et elle a... oh, je vais mourir de honte...

_Ne dis pas ça...

Il se pencha et prit une main de l'auburn, la retirant de son visage. Hiccup leva un œil vers lui et se remit correctement assis en voyant le sourire rassurant de son ami.

_Je voulais le dire aux autres quand je serai près...

Hiccup se mordit la lèvre inférieure et s'adossa contre le canapé.

_Tu sais... sortir avec Astrid m'a fait comprendre que j'ai beau aimer être avec elle, sexuellement... ça ne marche pas...

_Vous avez...

_Non, et c'est bien ça qui m'a confirmé ce que je pensais... mais je me suis dis que peut-être je me trompais, et c'est pour ça que je suis sorti avec Astrid. En fait ça a juste confirmé mes craintes.

_Tu dis « craintes », mais ce n'est pas un mal d'être gay.

Hiccup tourna la tête vers lui à ce moment, et le regard qu'il lui lança étonna l'argenté. C'était comme s'il le croyait et en même temps ne le croyait pas.

_Jack, je sais que tu l'as jamais dis, mais on sait tous que... que tu es de ce bord...

_Q-qu... pardon ?! Qui ça « on » ?!

Il avait sauté sur ses mains, posées sur le canapé, et il fixait Hiccup avec incrédulité. Qui s'était senti permis de lui voler son coming-out ?!

_Heu... ben, on... la bande, quoi...

_Et qui l'a dit en premier ?

_Heu... je sais pas...

Jack pinça les lèvres. C'était probablement Tooth, elle pouvait dire n'importe quoi lorsqu'elle avait un verre dans le nez, et il n'était pas exclu qu'elle ait pipé mot sur son homosexualité au détour d'une sortie alcoolisée.

_Mais pourquoi tu t'énerves ?! Tu le vis bien, toi... j'aimerais être comme toi, mais je... je sais pas si je peux vivre en m'en fichant ce que les gens peuvent penser.

_Hey ! Tu dis ça comme si c'était une fatalité d'être homo.

_C'est pas ça ! Jack, je ne veux pas te fâcher...

_Bien sûr que tu ne voulais pas !

_Jack, pitié... juste... je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille...

Il était à nouveau à cacher son visage dans ses mains, et la colère qui montait en Jack se calma, un peu. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'auburn et caressa doucement. Lentement, il passa sa main d'une épaule à l'autre, enroulant son bras dans la nuque de l'auburn. Puis, de sa main libre, il reprit une main d'Hiccup et la retira de son visage. Cette fois, l'auburn détourna le regard. Jack s'humidifia les lèvres.

_Qu'est-ce qui te dérange tant ? Le fait de te dire que tu vas aimer et être aimer d'une façon identique et différente à la fois ? Ou c'est juste le fait de devoir te promener main dans la main avec un homme ?

_Jack...

_Tu as si honte que ça de ne pas être hétéro ? Je te le redis, c'est pas un mal ni une honte d'être gay.

_Jack...

_Non... n'essaye pas de me faire croire qu'il y a une bonne raison pour laquelle tu as peur d'être gay.

_Mais je n'ai pas peur ! Pas de _ça_  ! C'est que... je...

_Tu ?

Hiccup se retourna et le fixa avec une intensité telle que Jack en rougit légèrement. Il n'avait jamais vu son ami le fixer de cette façon.

_Juste... ne t'énerves pas, OK ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il avait qu'il ne pouvait plus parler, parce qu'il avait les lèvres de l'auburn contre les siennes. Ce fut fini en un instant, si vite qu'il se dit qu'il avait rêvé. Il se lècha les lèvres en fixant l'auburn.

_Heu.. tu... tu viens bien de... de me...

Hiccup vira rouge et hocha la tête, Jack le suivant dans cette nouvelle coloration de ses joues. Ils échangèrent un long regard puis détournèrent les yeux en même temps, Jack se grattant la nuque.

_Hum... ça fait longtemps que tu... tu veux m'embrasser ?

_Q-quelques mois...

_Oh... sympa...

Ils étaient si gênés, le rouge redoublant sur leurs joues. Jack se sentait pourtant heureux, parce qu'il avait eu un aperçu de ce qu'il avait voulu durant tout ce temps. Il sourit à cette idée.

_Tu sais, j'ai pas vraiment pu prendre le temps d'apprécier alors... si tu es d'accord, on peut réessayer ce baiser ?

Hiccup le regarda enfin et hocha la tête avec un sourire timide. Cette fois, Jack fut celui qui s'approcha et posa une main sur sa joue en effleurant ses lèvres. Il sentit l'auburn lui tenir le bras alors que leurs lèvres se touchaient de nouveau. Jack le sentit alors, cette petite sensation de bien-être qu'il ressentait lorsque tout allait bien, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'ils initiaient un autre baiser.


End file.
